Semana Comunicativa QUE SACO!
by Ana Koori
Summary: Tsunade acha que nossos shinobis são muito quietos...E para torna-los mais comunicativos ela... Os prendeu em uma casa com cinco garotas?....Sasu/Saku, Gaa/Ino, Tema/Shika, Neji/Ten, Naru/Hina. XD
1. Trailer!

XD

Neji: Esse é o único comentário que você vai fazer?

Quietinho senão faço você beijar o Lee!

MUHA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ!!

-

-

Tsunade: Vocês todos não são muito comunicativos, e eu tenho uma idéia para fazê-los se soltarem mais!

Todos - ¬¬

Neji: Isso é ridículo... Por que eu deveria querer ser mais comunicativos? Pra ficar parecidos com ele?

-

-

Sasuke: Colocar-nos dentro de uma casa com mais cinco garotas, de certa forma, doidas, vai nos ajudar a sermos mais comunicativos?

Tsunade: Eu tenho certeza que sim... (olhar assassino)

Shikamaru: Isso vai ser problemático...

-

-

Ino: Vamos fazer um jogo?

Naruto: Que jogo? Que jogo? Que jogo?

Ino: O Jogo da Mentira!

Shikamaru: Se eu disser que não?

Ino: Daí eu vou importunar sua vida até o final de seus dias... (cara maníaca)

Shikamaru: Uh... Que problemático...

-

-

Temari: Bem... Hoje é o Dia do Contra... Então...

Naruto: Por que será que o que ela vai falar já esta me dando medo por causa desse ar de mistério?

Temari: Nós vamos ser totalmente o contrario do que somos!

Gaara: Eu não vou fazer isso.

Temari: Ah vai sim... É uma ordem da Hokage... E, ou você faz isso, ou fica mais tempo conosco até acharmos que você já esta bastante comunicativo.

-

-

Naruto: A notação Rx representa a função raiz quadrada de x0. Exemplo: A média aritmética entre x6 e y9 é igual a (6,9) (6+9)/27,5.

-

Ino: Eu não sou nada, sou feia e imprestável, e a Sakura é muito melhor do que eu...

-

Sasuke: Paz e Amor...(fazendo V com dois dedos)

-

Hinata: O MUNDO! É MEU MUHA HÁ HÁ HÁ!

-

Shikamaru: Nada nesse mundo é problemático! Vamos dar 500 voltas pela casa!!

-

Sakura: Eu odeio o Sasuke... Nunca mais vou olhá-lo... Aquele inútil...

-

Neji: Eu não sei lutar... Sou tão ou mais imprestável que a loira fresca... ¬¬

-

Temari: Eu preciso de mais autoconfiança... Mas... AAHHH UMA MOSCA ESTA ME ATACANDO!!

-

Gaara: (jogando flores pra cima e saltitando) esse mundo não é maravilhoso? Então para que usar lápis preto? Lápis preto não é um desperdício? NÃO AO LAPIS PRETO DE OLHO!

-

Tenten: AAHHH! Eu quebrei minha unha!

-

-

Sakura: Falem de uma experiência agradável...

Naruto: Eu!Eu! No dia em que escolheram os times eu tive uma diarréia daquelas...

Todos: ¬¬

Sakura: Eu disse uma experiência agradável... ¬¬

-

-

Hinata: N-nós v-vamos fazer-r um-m exercício d-de autoconfiança-a...

-

Neji: Isso é um exercício de autoconfiança?

Naruto: AA...você tah parecendo um coelho mesmo!

Neji: Baka...Pelo menos eu não sou uma cenoura ambulante!

-

-

Deixem reviews e eu continuo logo a fic!!

Gaara: Que tipo de fic é essa?

Eu: Vocês terão de descobrir... MUHA HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ

Kakashi: Snif snif snif...por que eu não apareço?

Eu: Não se preocupe! Mais no final você vai ir resgatar uma coisa que as meninas roubaram...

Kakashi: Roubaram? ¬¬

Neji: Eu não sei por que, mas fiquei com um mal pressentimento sobre a lição de autoconfiança...

Eu: amh...¬¬

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixe uma review!!"


	2. Férias inesperadas!

FINALMENTE a autora decidiu postar!

Leiam os comentários finais táh? Ah e...

EU QUERO REVIEWS! Arigatou por quem já deixou...mas podem deixar de novo néh?XD

**Neji é linnddooooo** :ações.

_Sasuke é gato :Pensamento._

(Amo o olho do Gaara) :Meu comentário XD.

KAKASHI É SEXY!!: Personagem histérico gritando.

-

Estavam parados perante a mesa da Hokage 5 shinobis pasmos.

Tsunade: Vocês todos não são muito comunicativos, e eu tenho uma idéia para fazê-los se soltarem mais!

Todos : ¬¬

Neji: Isso é ridículo... Por que eu deveria querer ser mais comunicativos? Pra ficar parecidos com ele? **apontando Naruto que sorria abobado**

Tsunade: Err... Bem...Não precisam ficar como ele...só precisam ser mais comunicativos!

Sasuke: Colocar-nos dentro de uma casa com mais cinco garotas, de certa forma, doidas, vai nos ajudar a sermos mais comunicativos?

Tsunade: Eu tenho certeza que sim... **olhar assassino**

Shikamaru: Isso vai ser problemático...

Tsunade: Já que todos vocês concordaram, podem se dirigir a esse endereço. **Tira papelzinho do bolso e entrega a Neji.**

Neji: Jiraya-kun eu queria que você soubesse eu te...am... **Tem a boca tapada rapidamente pela Hokage.**

Tsunade, **Tirando papel das mãos de Neji**: Papel errado... XD

Todos: ¬¬...¬¬

Tsunade entrega outro papel a Neji.

Tsunade: Vocês irão a este endereço e ficaram La por volta de duas semanas...

Naruto: DUAS SEMANAS? E VAMOS FICAR SEM FAZER MISSÕES??NNÃÃÃOOOO!!

Tsunade: Naruto acalme-se... Vocês terão um tipo de...hum...férias por estas semanas. Façam tudo que as garotas mandarem! Senão... **Cara assassina**

Naruto: Senão o que?

A mesa da Hokage é quebrada ao meio em questão de segundos. Detalhe: ela usou somente o dedo mindinho.(Eu queria ter essa força!XD)

Naruto: Pernas pra que te quero!

Todos: fugindo da sala da Hokage.

Tsunade: Isso sempre da certo. Heheehe... SHIZUNE!!PEGUE OUTRA MESA NO DEPÓSITO!!

Shizune:Outra?! É a quarta só essa semana!

Tsunade: Shizzunneeee...**voz macabra.**

Shizune: Hai shishou!

-

Neji: Nos encontramos daqui há uma hora no portão de Konoha.

-

Naruto: **chegando em casa, pegando sua mochila e abrindo o guarda-roupa.**

Naruto: 500 vales ramem. **Pega bolo de papel e soca dentro da mochila.**

Naruto: 20 ramems instantâneos caso não tenho um Ichikaru por perto...**Socando pacotes de ramem dentro da mochila.**(¬¬)

Naruto: Pronto! Minha mochila esta pronta, ou será que faltou alguma coisa...?!

Naruto: AHÁ! Tinha esquecido de pegar meu pote de comer ramem da sorte!! (¬¬ e as roupas seu baka?)

Naruto: Uma roupa a mais sempre vai bem, E A MINHA TOUCA DE DORMIR!...

Naruto: **Saindo de casa com duas mochilas. **Uma para 500 vales ramem e 20 ramems instantâneos, e outra para uma roupa, um pijama, e a touca de dormir (Qual a autora não se lembra do nome...XD).

-

Sasuke: **Colocando uma muda de roupa, um pijama dentro da mochila...**

Sasuke: É bom levar algumas ataduras... Vai saber o que aquelas loucas vão fazer conosco...

Sasuke: **Saindo de casa com uma mochila pequena.**

-

Neji: **Colocando duas roupas e um pijama na mochila.**

Neji: Deu.

(Pratico e rábina com eu!XD)

**Saindo de casa com uma micro-mochila.**

-

Shikamaru: Aff... Que problemático! **Socando dentro da mochila 3 travesseiros, dois cobertores e uma muda de roupa...**

Shikamaru: Tomara que lá tenham nuvens legais... (XD Adoro olhar as nuvens...)

**Saindo de casa com uma mega-mochila.**

-

Gaara: **Colocando um pijama e duas mudas de roupa dentro da mochila.**

Gaara: Por que eu estou fazendo isso mesmo? AH... Por que senão a Temari vai me encher pro resto da minha vida...

**Saindo de casa com uma mochila média e cara de mau. **(XD)

- No Portão de Konoha...

Sasuke: Vamos logo para o martírio?

Shikamaru: Queria descansar mais um pouco antes do estresse...

Neji: Vamos logo.

Os cinco saltam de arvore em arvore com Neji na dianteira conduzindo os outros.

- Depois de meia hora do saltitação avistam uma casa branca E-N-O-R-M-E...

**Chegando à casa Naruto tocou a campainha freneticamente.**

Naruto: DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG…

_POFT_ (som de barulho de um soco na cabeça.)

Naruto: Teme! Pra que isso?

Sasuke: Esta me irritando Dobe.

**A porta se abre com um rangido.**

Temari: Oi gente! Vamos entrando.

Os cinco shinois entram na casa. Seus queixos caem.

A casa era tão monstruosa quanto bela, as paredes pintadas de bege, quatro sofás marrons diante de uma mesa de cristal redonda, janelas com cortinas de palácio amarelo queimado e por ai vai...

Temari: GAROTAS! ELES CHEGARAM!

Quatro kunoichis desceram as escadas, todos de shorts jeans e baby look de diferentes cores.

Todas: Konnichi wa! (Bom dia/Olá!)

Todos: Konnichi wa.

Sakura: Bem...Acho que a Hokage explicou tudo para você néh?

Naruto: Hai!Dattebayo.

Ino:Sasuke, seu quarto é o da porta azul –marinho, Gaara, seu quarto é o da porta vermelha...

Temari: Naruto seu quarto é o da porta laranja...

Naruto: YEAH!! Laranja!

Resto, menos Hinata: ¬¬...¬¬

Temari: Shikamaru, seu quarto é o da porta verde-musgo e Neji, seu qurto é o da porta branca...

Sakura: Subam e se acomodem, e por volta das sete desçam para jantar...

Naruto: Vai ter ramem? **Cara de idiota** (normal...XD)

Todas: Não...

Todos subiram para seus respectivos quartos e se organizaram. As sete em ponto estavam todos reunidos na sala.

Ino: Vamos?

Naruto: Tô morrendo de fome!

Foram todos para a sala de jantar, comeram com Naruto tagarelando...A única que parecia prestar atenção ao que ele dizia era Hinata.

Após todos terminarem de comer...

Temari: Agora, vamos todos nos deitar para dormir pois amanha as sete da manha todos devem estar no jardim dos fundos...

Naruto ergueu o dedo indicador.

Temari: O que é Naruto?

Naruto: Você já viu o tamanho dessa casa? Como eu vou saber onde é o jardim dos fundos? Eu posso me perder no caminho!

Todos:¬¬...¬¬...¬¬...¬¬

Naruto: XDXD

Sakura: Amanha começão nossas atividades, então vamos dormir logo e as sete em ponto, amanha no jardim dos fundos, e Naruto, a Hinata-chan te busca no qseu quarto para você não se perder...Pode ser Hinatachan?

Hinata: H-hai!

Subiram lentamente as escadas e foram todos dormir.

-

E aqui acaba esse cap.! Não teve nada de interessante neste...Mas no próximo vai melhorar bastante!

Woowww! 20 REVIEWS POR UM TRAILER! **Cai dura pra trás** Vocês me matam assim!! Fiquei tão tão tão feliz com todas as reviews que vocês não fazem idéia!Deve ser por que estou evoluindo na minha escrita... Agora chega de lenga-lenga e vamos às respostas?

**Anala Blackwell****:** Você foi a primeira review da minha fic e eu nunca consigo ser a primeira das suas fics...snif snif...Que bom que você gostou Anala-chan!Bejoo.

_Prisma-san__:_ Arigatou pelos parabéns e aqui esta a continuação! Bejoo.

**Sophia.DiLUA****:**Aqui estou eu satisfazendo a sua curiosidade postando o primeiro cap! Bejoo.

_Haruno Sah-chan_: Arigatou pelo elogio e aqui esta a continuação! Bejoo.

**Neko Sombria****:**Eeii! A idéia não foi da Tsunade! Foi minha!!oieoaieoaieai esta aqui a continuação! Bejoo.

_Ichihana:_ Que bom que gostou! Espero que consiga ler a fic e entende-la! Bejoo.

**Monique-sama****:**Puxa! Puxa! Puxa! Não desespere-se pelo amor de Kami!eoeioaeiaeio que bom que você gostou da fic! Bejoo.

_Borboleta escarlate__:_NÃÃOOOO! Eu matei uma leitora!!Aoieoiaoeiaoea o Dia do contra vai estar mais ou menos no 4° ou 5° cap.! Bejoo.

**Lannita:** Que bom que você gostou Lannita-chan!Aqui esta a continuação!Bejoo.

_hana-chan n.n__:_ Aqui esta a continuação...sempre que leio minhas fics as acho tão sem graça e vocês dizem que morrem de rir...¬¬ XD Bejoo.

**Tenten-chan:** Aqui esta a continuação! E quando eu precisar de idéias pode deixar que eu chamo! Bejoo.

_Maánuzuka:_ Sempre imaginei o Gaara saltitando em uma fic...XD Aqui esta o começo da fic! Bejoo.

**Hyuuga Florine****:** Arigatou pelo elogio e aqui esta a Autora concedendo o seu pedido!

_Hullopallosa__:_ XD Arigatou pelo Alert! E pela review também..XD Bejoo.

**Bellinha2345****:** Nunca acho minhas fics engraçadas... ¬¬ Aqui ta a continuação!

_Carol:_ Comeceeeeeiiiiiiiiiii XD! Bejoo.

**HYUUGA DREW GREEN****:** Arigatou pelos elogios! Aqui esta a continuação! Bejoo.

_karolzenha-chan__:_ XD paz e amor..XD ContinuaçãoAGORA!! Bejoo.

**Rafa-chan****:** Aqui esta a continuação! Espero que todo mundo goste. Bejoo.

_**lee-starfire**_**:** Eu tenho idéias ótimas pra esse teste de auto confiança...MUHA HÁ HÁ HÁ...XD Que nada Lee-san! Pode opinar e dar idéia que eu adoro! Amei a sua idéia de fazê-los passar um dia inteiro juntos!! Posso usar? Bejoo.

-

Aqui eu continuei a fic...com tantos pedidos que me animei!! Mesmo animada demorei pra postar... ¬¬ Gomem.

Prometo que o próximo cap. eu escrevo na aula de matemática... Maioria das minhas fics são escritas na aula da matemática... deve ser por isso que to tão mal na matéria...XDXDXDXD

EU QUERO MAIS REVIEWS!!

Vocês devem ta pensando:

"Que horror! Vinte reviews por um trailer e ainda quer mais..."

Daí eu respondo pra vocês:

"Eu sou traumatizada por uma fic "Reviews:0"! Portanto quanto mais, MELHOR!!"XDXDXDXD

Bejoo

Já ne


	3. Por que essas roupas?

→ EEhhhhhh terceiro cap. da fic!! Nem demorei tanto pra posta néh?

**Neji é linnddooooo** :ações.

_Sasuke é gato :Pensamento._

(Amo o olho do Gaara) :Meu comentário XD.

KAKASHI É SEXY!!: Personagem histérico gritando.

_**OBS: Nesse cap vai ter flashbacks, os flashbacks vão tar escritos assim ó **_"Porque você esta vestido de coelho, meu jovem?"

-

_Subiram lentamente as escadas e foram todos dormir._

_-_

Na manhã seguinte...

Naruto se espreguiçando: Ahhhh...

**Leve batida na porta.**

Hinata: N-naruto-ku-n?

Naruto **levantando-se da cama apenas de cueca abrindo a porta**: Ohayou Hinata-chan!

Hinata **olhando Naruto dos pés a cabeça**: Ahh... **Desmaiando**

Naruto **Segurando Hinata no colo**: AAHHHH A HINATA-CHAN DESMAIO!! ONEGAI AJUDA!! **Correndo histérico pelo corredor ainda de cueca.**

Tempo depois...

Hinata na cama de Naruto...

Naruto **cutucando Hinata**: Hina-chan?

Naruto **cutucando Hinata**: Hina-chan?

Naruto **cutucando Hinata**: Hina-chan?

Hinata **acordando**: Naru-uto-ku-n?

Naruto **Já vestido**: Ah! Você acordou...Tudo bem?

Hinata **corando**: H-hai...

Naruto: Acho que nós já estamos atrasados para aparecer nos jardins do fundo néh? **Cara de troxa **(Uh...grande novidade...XD)

Hinata **corando ainda mais**: Que horas são?

Naruto **levantando-se da cadeira**: 7:30...

Hinata **levantando da cama num pulo**: OH MEU KAMI! ELAS VÃO ME MATAR! VAMOS LOGO!! **Sai correndo pela porta.**

**Naruto parado no meio do quarto com cara de não estar entendendo nada.**

**Naruto parado no meio do quarto com cara de não estar entendendo nada.**

**Naruto parado no meio do quarto com cara de não estar entendendo nada.**

**Cabeça de Hinata aparecendo na porta.**

Hinata: V-você não v-vem?

Naruto **acordando do transe**: Ahh...Hai!

**Hinata guiando Naruto pela monstruosa casa.**

Naruto: POFT...AAAHHHH

Hinata **parando de correr**: O que h-ouve?

Naruto **com mão no rosto**: Bati com a cara na porta...¬¬ Vamos logo, já estamos bem atrasados...

No lado de fora da casa...

Neji **bufando irritado.**

Sasuke **com cara de poucos amigos.**

Shikamaru **dormindo.**

Gaara, **olhar maníaco assassino e trincando os dentes.**

Temari: AAH!

Resto **pulando de susto**: O que houve?

Temari: JÁ SÃO SETE E QUARENTA!! EU VOU LA VER O QUE ELES DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO!! **Saindo pisando duro, chegando na porta e...**

POFFTTTTT

Resultado: Hinata por cima de Naruto, que esta em cima de Temari, que esta puta da cara...

Temari **levantando-se e jogando os dois pro lado**: POR QUE VOCÊS DEMORARAM TANTO KUSO?

Shikamaru **acordando devido ao berro da loira**: Aff...que problemático...

Naruto **com cara de amedrontado**: É-é que a-a Hina-chan-n desmaio-ou...

Temari **mudando rapidamente de humor e se aproximando de Hinata**: Você desmaio? Por que?

Sakura: Bem...Isso não vem ao caso, vamos começar com a nossa primeira lição...

Temari: Hinata vai explicar pra vocês como será a primeira lição.

Hinata: N-nós v-vamos fazer-r um-m exercício d-de autoconfiança-a...

Ino: Dentro daquelas caixas, **apontando 5 caixas**, tem roupas que vocês deverão vestir...Cada caixa tem o nome de seu dono...Portanto...

Tenten: Vocês pegarão a caixa com seu nome, subirão para se vestirem e voltarão aqui para baixo já vestidos. Ok?

Naruto: Hai! Do que eu vou me vestir??Dattebayo! **pulando frenéticamente.**

**Resto acenando a cabeça levemente.**

Temari: O que estão esperando? VÃO!!

**Garotos indo para dentro da casa.**

Neji **dando meia volta:** E vocês? Vão se vestir?

Temari: Claro que não!

Neji: Então não me visto também!

Tenten: Ai sua mula...Ta...a gente se veste..

Resto **pasmas**: A GENTE SE VESTE??

Tenten: Se eles se vestirem, a gente se veste SIM!

Garotas: Se não tem outro jeito...

Tenten: Ainda bem que eu já tinha previsto isso...Então já aluguei nossas fantasias...Agora...Vamos nos vestir!!

Tempo depois...todos já vestidos no jardim...

Neji: Isso é um exercício de autoconfiança?

Naruto: AA...você tah parecendo um coelho mesmo!

Neji: Baka...Pelo menos eu não sou uma cenoura ambulante!

Naruto: ¬¬ Mas eu fiquei kawaii de cenoura táh!

Neji: Claro, fico tão lindo quanto o Sasuke de duende...

Sasuke: Ei! Eu sei que eu estou ridículo, mas não precisa zoa mais ainda né! Pelo menos eu não estou de Mágico de Óz como o Gaara...

Gaara **cara de mau**:...

Naruto: Mas eu queria vê o Shikamaru...ele ainda não desceu néh?

Shikamaru aparecendo na porta...

Naruto: PAPAI NOEL!!**Correndo pra perto de Shikamaru e sentando-se no colo dele**: Por que você nunca me deu o caminhão de bombeiros que eu lhe pedi por 9 anos seguidos?

Shikamaru: Naruto...**Levantando-se bruscamente fazendo o loiro ir de cara do chão** Sou eu, o Shikamaru, seu baka...

Naruto **fazendo beicinho**: Você não é o Papai Noel?

Shikamaru: Não ¬¬.

Naruto: Por que elas estão demorando tant...

**As cinco garotas aparecem na porta.**

Sakura: Trajava um vestido frente única até os joelhos rosa bebe com alguns adornos simples na cintura. Cabelos soltos levemente cacheados nas pontas Alice no País das maravilhas.

Ino: Vestia uma roupa colada negra com uma capa também negra sobre os ombros, os cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo auto bem firme, e uma mascara negra sobre os olhos Mulher-gato.

Tenten: Trajava uma roupa vermelha colada e uma capa vermelha sobre os ombros, da parte de trás da fantasia uma cauda enrolava-se ao "tridente" que a moça segurava, e para completar o visual, uma tiara com corninhos sobre o cabelo castanho liso (Sim gente, ela fez chapinha!) solto Diabinha.

Temari: Desfilava com uma blusa branca decotada que estava presa a uma saia rodada verde um pouco acima dos joelhos, usava as madeixas loiras soltas sob um lenço também verde, além de muuiittoooosssss adereços Cigana

Hinata: Usava um vestido de alças um pouco acima do joelho totalmente branco, fitas prata caiam levemente sobre o busto da moça, e duas belas asas brancas com adornos em prata sobressaiam se suas costas, os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo com alguns fios sobre o rosto Fada.

**Queixo dos garotos: CAAIIINNDDOOOOOOO.(**XD)

Shikamaru: Por que a fantasia de vocês é legal e as nossas são vergonhosas?

Ino: Por que são vocês que estão sendo ensinados. (Dalhe Ino!XD)

Garotos:¬¬

Neji: E o que nos vamos aprender hoje, "professoras"?

Temari: Um ponto a menos por ser sarcástico.

Neji: ¬¬

Sakura: Respondendo a sua pergunta Neji, nós vamos dar uma volta numa Vila próxima aqui dos arredores...

Sasuke: E o que isso vai adiantar no nosso "treinamento" de comunicação?

Tenten: Simples. As pessoas provavelmente...

Sakura: Com certeza...

Tenten: Que seja. As pessoas com certeza nos olharão rindo, e nós, como pessoas que sabemos utilizar nossa língua, e estamos aprendendo a sermos comunicativos, vamos perguntar educadamente:

Temari: " O que houve Sr./Sra.?"

Tenten: Vocês deverão fazer esta simples pergunta para cinqüenta pessoas hoje.

Garotos: CINQUENTA?!

Naruto: Em toda minha vida eu não conheço cinqüenta pessoas... Como vou perguntar pra tanta gente?

Resto:¬¬

Sakura: Naruto bakayarou...¬¬ Vamos?

Neji: Não tem outro jeito...

Ino: Nos encontramos aqui em casa no final da tarde, ok?

Todos: Hai!

**Todos se dirigindo para a Vila...**

(Autora não vai descrever as 50 entrevistas de cada um porque...bem...porque..vai ficar muito chato...XXD)

**No final da tarde...**

**Todos chegando ao mesmo tempo...**

Sakura: bem, cada um vai descrever como foi só UMA das entrevistas ok? Naruto...

Naruto: O que?Dattebayo!

Sakura:¬¬ Comece a contar onegai..

Naruto:"Velha 1: Hihihihi

Naruto: O.o VELHA TOSCA!TA RINDO DO QUE?? **Cara de mau**

Velha 1: É que você esta vestido de cenoura...hihihi

Naruto: Fiquei um gato néh?

Velha 1: O Tchau"

Todos: ¬¬

Naruto: O que?

Neji: Você se chamou de "gato"?

Naruto **fazendo pose**: Hai! Eu fiquei um gato vestido de cenoura...XDXD

Todos:¬¬

Temari: Sasuke, sua vez...

Sasuke: " Velha de sobrancelha rosa: Ei, você do cabelo azul que parece com um bunda de galinha!!

Sasuke:¬¬..¬¬ O que?

Velha de sobrancelha rosa: Por que você esta vestido de duende?

Sasuke: Não tenho a menor idéia...

Velha de sobrancelha rosa: AH...ok..."

Tenten: Você não foi comunicativo!

Ino: Até o final da semana nos vamos fazer você falar mais! Pode crer! XD

Sasuke: ¬¬ Duvido...

Sakura:Hm...Neji, conte-nos...

Neji: "Sr. Estranho: Porque você esta vestido de coelho, meu jovem?

Neji: Hm...

Sr. Estranho: Como?

Neji: Nada.

Sr. Estranho: Mas porque você esta vestido de coelho?

Neji: Fui forçado...

Sr. Estranho: As mulheres nos enlouquecem não é?

Neji: O Como?n.n

Sr. Estranho: Você me entendeu...tchau e boa sorte com a sua namorada...

Neji: O ¬¬ O"

Tenten: u.u isso foi estranho...

Neji: Você acha?

Resto:¬¬

Temari: Gaara, sua vez...

Gaara: "Velinha com medo 1: Ei, você com cara de assassino?! (irônico, não?XD)

Gaara: **virando pra velinha com cara de maníaco sexy** (Irônico de novo, não?XDXD) O que?

Velinha com medo 1: Por que você esta vestido de Mágico de Oz?

Gaara: Por que me deu vontade.

Velinha com medo 1: Ah...você me dá medo...

Gaara: Ótimo...

Velinha com medo 1: **saindo correndo **"

Ino: Isso foi muito esquisito... Shikamaru...por ultimo você.

Shikamaru: **dormindo**

Resto:¬¬

Temari: Imprestável... **Pegando balde de água e jogando no garoto **ACORDA!!

Shikamaru: ARGHH...que problemático...que é?

Temari: Conte-nos uma das suas entrevistas..

Shikamaru: Ta..." Velhinho corcunda: Garoto **cutuca** você tah dormindo?

Shikamaru: **abrindo os olhos**: Agora não to mais... o que você quer?

Velhinho corcunda: Por que você esta vestido de Papai Noel? Nem é Natal ainda...

Shikamaru:É que eu olhei errado no calendário...¬¬

Velhinho corcunda: Aááh...outro dia eu tambem me confundi...

Shikamaru: Ótimo...posso dormir agora?

Velhinho corcunda: Claro...mas antes...** sentando no colo de Shikamaru**:

Velhinho corcunda: Eu quero uma bola, um caminhão de brinquedo, um pulôver, um ninja, um ninja de pelúcia, um cavalo, uma namorada 30 anos mais 

nova, uma vela de coração no dia dos namorados, uma Barbie de piscina com as roupas azuis, e...

Shikamaru: Meu Kami...Tchau. **Levantando-se, derubando o velinho e indo pra casa...**"

Sakura: Aieoaieoaieoiaeoaieoaieo...e você vai dar tudo isso pra ele?

Shikamaru: Claro...e vou dar de brinde 5 garotas problemáticas...

Ino: ¬¬

Sakura: ¬¬

Temari: ¬¬

Hinata: ¬¬

Tenten: ¬¬

Hinata: B-em, termina-m-os a liça-o de h-hoje...

Temari: Amanha, a próxima lição será executada dentro de casa mesmo, as 8:00 da manha apareçam todos na sala de estar da casa, ok?

Resto: Hai.

**Todos entrando dentro de casa e se jogando pela casa pelo cansaço.**

Temari: Alguém tem fome?

Resto: Não.

Temari: Ótimo. Então vamos dormir.

Resto: É pra já.

Depois do pequeno (grande!!) congestionamento na escada, todos desmaiaram em suas camas.

Numa arvore...

Ninja atrás da arvore 1: Estão mortos?

Ninja atrás da arvore 2: Acho que sim... Vamos entregar esse pacote com barras de ouro na próxima casa que virmos com habitação...

Ninja atrás da arvore 1 e 3: Hai...

-

-

OHAYOU PESSOAS!!

_**AVISO:**_ _Essa fic terá um especial no Dia dos Namorados, então se eu atrasar o cap. juro que posto no máximo até o dia 14 mais ou menos...Metade do próximo cap. já ta pronto...acho que foi o único cap. da minha vida que eu ri escrevendo...XDXDXD Aguardem e verão!!_

Respostas para as reviews que deixaram a autora baka feliz:

**Demetria Blackwell**: Mudo de nome Anala-chan? Quer dizer... Demetria-chan. Gostei do novo nome...XD Outro dia estava lendo um livro e li o seu sobrenome: Elizabeth Blackwell 1° Mulher médica, lembrei de você.XDXD Que bom que você riu e que gostou. Bejoo.

_taciana_: Que bom que você amo tudo isso! Aqui esta a continuação. Bejoo.

**Ichihana**: Oi! Realmente Naruto é tão inocente as vezes...XD Aqui esta a continuação. Bejoo.

_Julie D_: Nhááá pelo amor de Kami não me chama da "Tia"... Me deprimi..Me sinto extremamente velha...XD Que bom que gostou! Aqui esta a continuação.

**hana-chan n.n**: Que bom que você gosto!! Aqui esta a continuação que você estava aguardando...XD Bejoo

_Neko Sombria_: Nháááá mas foi eu que fiz a Tsu-Chan fala aquilo!! Aoieoiaeoaieo Bejoo.

**Koorime Hyuuga****: **A continuação veio tão rápido quanto a minha imaginação rasa permitiu!XD Não sei se sei fazer cena hot...mas vou tentar.XD Bejoo.

_Mah-Love-Rock__: _Que bom que você acha que a fic ta ficando demais...Eu, particularmente, to achando uma droga...¬¬ Não esqueço de posta não...Ta aqui a continuação oh! Bejoo.

**Guinomio**: não precisa esperar nom ta? A continuação ta aqui oh! Bejoo.

_Hyuuga Florine_: Nhááá...Adorei a sua definição pra fic..."Todo mundo vai se ferrar..." Adorei! Bejoo.

**Prisma-san** : XD Que bom que você gosto do primeiro cap...XD Bejoo.

_Vampira-Seya Kuchiki_: Claro que eu faço as fic na aula de mat.! Onde mais que se pode escrever com tanta inspiração causada pelo tédio? XDXD Bejoo.

**Bellinha2345**: Anima tanto né? Quando vem um montão de review! XD Bejoo.

_Tenten-chan_: Que bom que você amo a fic! Bejoo.

**Uchiha JL****:** Aqui esta a continuação! Arigato pela fic que você me deu! Adorei.Nhááá O Sasuke vai fica com a Sakura SSIIMMM! XDXD Trate de começar a gostar Sr. Uchiha JL...Senão...(cara maníaca) XD...Bejoo.

_Sabaku no AnaH__:_ XD Não precisava rola no chão...Mas, que sugoi que fiz você rolar no chão de rir! XD Bejoo.

**Aiko-chan**: Que maravilha que você amou minha fic...eu particularmente odeio ela...¬¬ Aqui esta a atividade "menos constrangedora" da lista...XDXD Bejoo

_lee-starfire__: _autora deprimida em um canto...Fui chamada de baka...Baka sei q sou...e com muito orgulho!XDXD Deve ficar orgulhosa mesmo! Foi uma idéia que vai realmente ajudar muuuito na construção da fic! Arigatou pela idéia Lee-chan!XD Acho difícil você conseguir me tirar esse trauma...minhas amigas tentaram por muuiitoooo tempo e não deu em nada... Mas pode deixar reviews nas fic pra tentar me tirar o trauma que eu juro por Kami que não me importo em ter mais reviews..XDXD Bejoo

-

Novamente tantas reviews!

Vocês estão me fazendo tão feliz que não tem idéia!

Amo você todos que lêem a fic e deixam uma review!!XDXDXD

Não demorei muito pra posta dessa vez néh?

Neji: Não...Imagina...

Eu não pedi pra você ser sarcástico...

¬¬ XD

Juro que posto de novo logo...bem logo...

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem um review!"

Bejoo


	4. Vamos fazer um bolo

U.u suei a camisa pra escreve esse capitulo a tempo, e ainda postei dois dias depois ¬¬...parecia uma Lol...minhas amigas já me olhavam estranho...passava a manha inteira escrevendo no caderno...até no recreio eu levava o caderno...XD Pra quem não sabe...isso é um especial do Dia dos Namorados, como a autora não tem um namorado ela passa esse dia em branco escrevendo alguma coisa ou um especial como este..XDXD

**Neji é linnddooooo**:ações.

_Sasuke é gato :Pensamento._

(Amo o olho do Gaara) :Meu comentário XD.

KAKASHI É SEXY!!: Personagem histérico gritando.

-

Às oito horas da manha...

Temari **com auto-falante**: VAMOS LEVANTAR MOLENGAASSSS!!

Aparecem nove zumbis descendo as escadas...

Temari: Credo! Vou fazer um filme com vocês... "A Volta dos que não Foram!", gente, vocês tão mortos ou o que? Vão trocar de roupa, eu não preciso ver o Naruto de pijama e touca logo de manha né?

Naruto **cochichando com Sakura**: Como ela tem esse pique? Nem eu agüento isso...**deprimido**

Sakura **cochichando também**: Você se acostuma... Agora vamos logo antes que ela pire...

Na sala...

Temari **batendo o pé nervosamente**: Como demoram...

**Todos voltando menos mortos à sala de estar...**

Temari: Finalmente...Bem eu decidi mudar a tarefa de hoje...

Sakura: Mas você nem falou com a gente! Deveria ter avisado...

Temari **abanando com descaso**: Eu sei...Eu sei...mas é que de noite eu tive uma idéia brilhante!

Neji: E qual seria a idéia?

Temari **gesticulando rapidamente**: É o seguinte, muitas pessoas quando ficam velhas ganham o habito de gostar de cozinhar...

Naruto **olhinhos brilhando**: Você chamou velhinhos pra cozinhar pra gente?

Temari: Não seu baka. Nós vamos formar duplas e tentar fazer um bolo! Afinal...vocês sabem que dia é hoje não é?

Todos: Hm...Não?!

Temari **pasma em estado catatônico**: COMO ASSIM VOCÊS NÃO SABEM QUE DIA É HOJE?

Tenten **recuando dois passos**: Quinta- feira?

Temari **histérica**: HOJE É O DIA DOS NAMORADOS!!

Resto: Ah...

Ino: Você podia ter falado desde o inicio...

Temari:¬¬

Sakura: E como vamos decidir as duplas?

Temari: Assim! **Puxando um saquinho. **Como são os garotos que estão tendo de aprender então, dentro desse saquinho tem o nome de todas as garotas, façam uma fila indiana e peguem um papelzinho com o nome da sua dupla.

**Garotos fazendo fila indiana.** (Quem é o primeiro...O Naruto baka! Ohhh (falsa supresa) XDXD)

Naruto **puxando papelzinho**: eu tirei...

Resto: **expectativa**

Naruto: eu tirei...

Naruto: eu tirei...

Naruto: eu tirei...

Sakura: QUEM VOCÊ TIRO?

Naruto: É que eu não to conseguindo desdobrar o papel...XD

Resto **caindo pra trás**:¬¬

Naruto: AH! CONSEGUI! Eu fiz par com a Hinata-chan!!

Hinata **desmaia**

Temari: Próximo!

Neji:Eu tirei...**abrindo papelzinho** ...a Tenten.

Tente: Você tem alguma experiência numa cozinha?

Neji: Fora pegar um copo de água...Não.

Tenten: Ótimo...nem eu...¬¬

Temari: Vamos gente! Mais rápido!

Gaara **puxando papelzinho:** Ino.

Ino: Você sabe o que é um liquidificador?

Gaara: Não.

Ino:Bem...Vamos ao trabalho... **Arrastando Gaara para a cozinha.**

Sasuke:Sakura.

Sakura** corada: **ta...8D

Shikamaru: Todos já foram então eu fiz par com a problemática...

Temari **gota**: QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE PROBLEMATICA?!

Shikamaru **suspiro**: _Kami, me diga, tem mais alguma problemática por aqui?_ Ninguem...

Temari: Ótimo...Alguém tem alguma pergunta?

Neji: Nós formamos cinco pares...vamos ficar todos na mesma cozinha?

Temari: Não...Uma cozinha já esta ocupada pela Ino e pelo Gaara, tem mais duas cozinhas aqui em baixo, onde ficaram a Hinata e o Naruto e o Neji e a Tenten, e no porão tem mais duas, onde ficarão eu e o preguiçoso e a Sakura e o Sasuke. Nós temos até o final do dia para assar um bolo...Todos prontos?? Então, ao trabalho!!

**Todos os casais se dispersando pela casa...**

**Com Naruto e Hinata...**

Naruto **coçando a cabeça**: Eu não sei cozinhar...

Hinata: N-não tem p-problem-aa eu sei cozinh-ar um pouc-o...

Naruto: Que bom...8D

**Com Tenten e Neji...**

Tenten: NÃO ASSIM VOCÊ VAI...

BBBUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Tenten: ...explodir a batedeira...¬¬

Neji: Nunca mais entro em uma cozinha...¬¬

Tenten **limpando a massa de bolo da parede**: Idem.

**Com Ino e Gaara...**

Ino: Você cozinha muito bem para um garoto...XD

Gaara: Hmm...

Ino: Só temo que colocar no fogo...

Tempo depois...

Ino tirando o bolo do fogo...

Ino: ARGHHH!

Gaara: O que foi?

Ino: Não colocamos fermento!! Que kuso!!

Gaara: ¬¬

**Com Sasuke e Sakura...**

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, você pode me alcançar a massa?

**Sasuke entregando pote a Sakura.**

Sakura: Agora só temos que colocar no fogo e... **Escorrega**.

Sasuke tenta segurar a kunoichi e o pote...

Resultado: Sasuke e Sakura abraçados... pote caindo...caindo...caindo...e...

PLOFT!

Resultado 2: Sasuke e Sakura abraçados cobertos por massa de bolo...(XDXD)

Sasuke: Otimo...¬¬

Sakura **soltando-se dele**: ¬¬

**Com Shikamaru e Temari...**

Temari: Você já colocou o fermento?

Shikamaru: Hai, hai...

Tempo depois...

**Forno: pifando...**

Temari **observando o forno**: Quanto fermento você colocou?

Shikamaru: Toda lata... não é?

Temari: SEU MENTECAPTO!!É SÓ MEIA COLHER! **Puxando o que deveria ser o bolo **OLHA O TAMANHO DISSO?!

**Bolo do tamanho de uma katana.**

**No final da tarde...**

**Todos se encarando na sala...**

Temari: O que aconteceu com todos vocês?

Tenten: Explodimos a batedeira...¬¬

Resto:¬¬

Tenten: E com vocês?

Sakura: O pote criou asas e decidiu pousar em nossas cabeças...¬¬

Resto: **tombando para trás**

Ino: Não colocamos fermento... **Mostrando um disco fino que deveria ser o bolo.**

Temari: Shikamaru colocou fermento demais...mostrando a katana-bolo

Naruto **chegando na sala**: AAAH! UM BOLO!! **Correndo e tirando a katana da mão de Temari **É MEU!! **Mordendo a katana-bolo**

**Hinata chegando na sala com um bolo perfeito em mãos.**

Naruto **mordendo a katana-bolo**: aarrggghhhhh!! É muito duro!!

Temari: Você acha?

Resto: ¬¬

Temari: Parece que o único bolo decente é o da Hinata e o do Naruto... Vamos comer?

Resto: Hai.

**Todos famintos comendo.**

Sakura: Bem, amanhã a tarefa se chama o Dia do Contra, então durmam bem e estejam bem descansados , ok?

Todos: Hai.

Todos subindo e capotando em suas camas.

Numa arvore...

Ninja atrás da arvore 1: Não encontramos habitação nenhuma... E esses parecem estar mortos...¬¬

Ninja atrás da arvore 2: É...Vamos usar essa barras amarelas brilhantes de peso de papel mesmo...

Ninja atrás da arvore 1 e 3: Hai...

-

-

Resposta as pessoainhas que me animaram e me fizeram feliz!!:

**Prisma-san**: Especial do Dia dos Namo...não sei se ficou bom...afinal, eu tentei escrever o mais rápido e o menos baka possível. Mas não sei se consegui... Bejoo.

_Duds Uzumaki_: O que seria da vida se ela não fosse estranha? Ainda mais sendo uma coisa que a Miss estranheza aqui escreveu..XDXD Bejoo.

**Hyuuga Florine**: Bem direta você... "O shika foi o que mais se fudeu XD"..XDXDXD Bejoo.

_Haruno Sah-chan_: O Dia do contra é depois do próximo cap.! Realmente...coitado dele...XXD Bejoo.

**Midori Haru**: Não precisa fica doida não...só não seja normal!XXD Bejoo.

_Juju_: Ohayou! Sou do Brasil sim! Aqui o Dia dos Namorados é dia 12 de junho! Bejoo.

**Luana**: Uma fic só é doida quando é escrita por uma pessoa mais doida ainda!XDXD Vai dizer que o cabelo do Sasuke não parece uma bunda de galinha...mas ele continua sendo gato..XDXD Bejoo.

_Tenten n.n_: Nem queira saber pra que o velho quer a Barbie..XDXD Não demorei néh?! Bejoo.

**Demetria Blackwell**: Sua review foi MARA!oeioaeioaeioeiaoeia XDXD eu não quis colocar o Naruto de laranja por que...sei lá...acho que ia fica muito obvio...Mas adorei o (Suco grátis :D) Bejoo.

_Uchiha JL_: Fico boa sim...só DESCREVA mais.Que bom que você tah se acostumando com a Sakura!Arigatou pelas boas vibrações e inspiração! Bejoo.

**Borboleta escarlate**: _Shika:_ _tokio hotel? Um akatsuki de presente? Doida..._ "Ser baka tem suas vantagens... voce vira cara-de-pau sem sabre por exemplo" Deve ser por isso que so tããooo cara-de-pau..aoeioaeioaeioaeioae. Bejoo.

_Sabaku no AnaH_: Que bom que você acho 10! Eu acho o dez sem o um na frente (0)...Arigatou pela review! Bejoo.

**Guino mio**: Nhááá surpreendi alguém! Normalmente minhas amigas dizem "Você é tão imprevisível que chega a ser previsível.." então eu não fui previsível..EEEEEE. Esta me fazendo feliz sim, não me importa o tamanho da review... XDXD Bejoo.

_Maánuzuka_: Aeioaeiaoeioa Eu já bati com a cara naquelas portas de vidro e concordo com você...Dói pra caramba...XDXD Eu ia coloca u Kiba mas daí ele já fala pelos cotovelos alem de não ter um par pra ele...Bejoo.

**milabrog - kunoichi**: Eu sonhei uma vez com o Sasuke vestido de duende... Daí só apliquei na fic! XDXD Bejoo.

_Arvalap__: _NÃÃÃOOOOO! Não morra! De rir ate pode..aeiaeoieoiaoeieao Aqui esta o próximo cap. Bejoo.

**()**: Que bom que você gostou da fic! Bejoo.

_lee-starfire__:_Ser normal nem chato é, é deprimente.XD Claro que deu uma idéia importante! Amei a idéia e pretendo usá-la depois do Dia do Contra! Bejoo.

-

-

Parece que **_finalmente_** consegui postar...Gomem por não ter conseguido postar no dia 12/06 certo...mas é que eu não consegui escrever muito rápido ser sair uma kuso...e mesmo eu atrasando dois dias olha só o que saiu...¬¬

Gomem por esse cap.

O próximo cap. será...(mistééérriioooo)

O DIA DO CONTRA!!

Finalmente não?

Espero que tenham suportado essa droga de cap. sem desistir de ler a fic...

Já ne

8D

Bejoo


	5. Dia do Contra

COMENTÁRIOS AO FINAL.

OBS: NÃO ME CHINGUEM MUITO.!

-

-

Novamente estavam todos reunidos na sala, aguardando sua agradável, ou nem tão agradável, lição.

Ino: Bem, agora que já estão todos aqui, acho que podemos começar.

Temari: Bem, hoje é o Dia do Contra... Então... – ar de mistério -

Naruto: Por que será que o que ela vai falar já esta me dando medo por causa desse ar de mistério? Oo

Temari: Nós vamos ser totalmente o contrario do que somos!

Gaara: Eu não vou fazer isso.

Temari: Ah vai sim... É uma ordem da Hokage... E, ou você faz isso, ou fica mais tempo conosco até acharmos que você já esta bastante comunicativo. :D

Gaara: - olhar maligno –

Temari: Maninho, essa sua cara realmente não me espanta.

Gaara: - olhar maligno –

Temari: Não funciona mais comigo.

Gaara: - olhar maligno -

Temari: - encolhendo-se – Talvez, só um pouquinho. O_O

Naruto: Eu não entendi. oO

Resto: ¬¬

Sakura: Naruto, você apenas tem que fazer o oposto do que você faz normalmente!

Naruto: Mas, o que eu faço normalmente? oO

Temari: Como nós já havíamos previsto que alguém não iria entender...

Ino: O Naruto...

Temari: Exato, nós escrevemos o que de irritante cara um de vocês faz! – entregando papelzinhos para cada um –

- Momento leitura...

Naruto: EI! EU NÃO SOU IDIOTA E SÓ PENSO EM RAMEM!

Tenten: Bem, é sim. :D

Sasuke: Eu não sou uma pessoa vingativa, fria e que nunca sorri.

Ino: Sério?!

Sasuke: - pensando – Talvez...só um pouco.

Neji: Eu não sou egocêntrico, e não acho que todo o mundo seja imprestável.

Sakura: Tem certeza?

Neji: Não. ¬¬

Gaara: Eu não uso muito lápis preto. Eu nem sei que frescura de mulher é essa.

Temari: Que seja, todos vocês vão fazer exatamente o contrário do que esta escrito nestes papéis, certo?

Resto: Hai.

Shikamaru: Eu concordo com tudo que esta na minha lista.

Resto: O_O

Shikamaru: Mas só vou fazer o que pediram se vocês também fizerem.

Ino: Nem pensar!

Gaara: Também não faço.

Temari: Certo, certo, nós fazemos.

Kunoichis: Fazemos? oO

Temari: - cara assassina – Sim, nós fazemos.

Shikamaru: Certo, então agora nós vamos discutir o que cada uma de vocês faz.

Naruto: - pulando com o braço erguido – EU! EU! EU COMEÇO!

Resto: ¬¬

Naruto: A Sakura-chan pensa muito no Sasuke! Ela deveria pensar mais em outra pessoa... – sorriso idiota –

Sakura: - corada, dando um soco na cabeça de Naruto – BAKA!

Neji: A Hinata é muito tímida, e a Ino é muito competitiva em comparação com a Sakura e é tão ou mais egocêntrica que eu, mas, eu não sou egocêntrico! :)

Shikamaru: A Tenten é muito masculina e...

Tenten: EU NÃO SOU MASCULINA!

Resto: É sim.

Tenten: ¬¬

Shikamaru:..Continuando, e a Temari é MUITO auto-confiante. E não demonstra medo de ninguém.

Temari: ¬¬

Naruto: Nenhum cometário?

Temari: Não.

Sakura: Ótimo, agora vamos subir aos nossos quartos e nos preparar para esta lição, nos encontramos aqui em 30 minutos!

Resto: HAI!

- 30 minutos depois...

Naruto: – vestido todo de preto, carregando um livro de matemática –Bem como foi cronometrado, em trinta minutos eu estou aqui na sala, mas ao que aparenta meus colegas não se importaram em comparecer. Mas que descaso com as normas!

Temari: -aparecendo do nada- Eu...eu...estava escondida ali embaixo do armário esperando que alguém chegasse...

Naruto: Ótimo, ao menos assim poderei demonstrar meu profundo conhecimento em números para alguém com um mínimo de capacidade cerebral...

Temari: Ein?

Naruto: Percebe-se que a notação Rx representa a função raiz quadrada de x0. Exemplo: A média aritmética entre x6 e y9 é igual a (6,9) (6+9)/27,5.

Temari: - medo –

Naruto: Você compreende?

Temari: Não.

Naruto: Isso se deve ao seu número de massa cerebral, que, pelo seu pequeno crânio, supõe-se ser muito, muito pequeno.

Temari: - tremendo –

Ino: - com a roupa e o cabelo todo desalinhado - Eu não sou nada, sou feia e imprestável, e a Sakura é muito melhor do que eu...

Temari: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! – morrendo –

Ino: - suspirando – Até as pessoas que eu considerava melhores amigas, que tinham o mesmo pensamento que eu se assustam com a minha chegada..

Naruto: Bem, na realidade, é fisicamente impossível que duas pessoas pensem exatamente da mesma forma e...

Sasuke: O que vocês, meus irmãos, estão fazendo neste esplendoroso dia? – roupas de hippie e sorrindo abobalhadamente –

Naruto: Eu estava explicando a Ino que é fisicamente impossível duas pessoas terem o mesmo pensamento, exatamente como é fisicamente impossível duas pessoas ocuparem o mesmo local, ao mesmo tempo, e se vocês tivessem ao menos um pouco de informação sobre as maravilhosas regras da física quântica saberiam disso...

Sasuke: Meu irmão, eu compreendo sua dor, e sei de uma coisa que vai ajudá-lo a livrar-se dela.

Naruto: O quê?

Sasuke: Paz e Amor... - fazendo V com dois dedos –

Naruto: "Isto" vai me ajudar?

Sasuke: Com certeza... - fazendo V com dois dedos –

Naruto: Que idiotice, minha massa cerebral notavelmente maior do que a do resto das pessoas dessa casa não deve perder tempo fazendo este tipo de ritual bizarro. Eu vou enterrar no jardim todo o tipo de alimento que não seja saudável para minha massa cerebral, como o Ramem que eu encontrei no meu quarto sem motivo algum. Passar bem. – Sumindo com um saco cheio de ramem -

Temari: - acordando do desmaio – O-O quê aconteceu?

Ino: Você desmaiou – Saindo pela porta –

Temari: Ah... - Olhando Sasuke – Você acha que eu preciso de ajuda?

Sasuke: Bem, você poderia ser mais autoconfiante minha irmã. – sorrindo –

Temari: Certo, o que você esta fazendo? O_O

Sasuke: Tentando capturar esta mosca com a força da minha mente inundada de amor e paz.

- Mosca sobrevoando a cabeça de Temari –

Temari: Eu preciso de mais autoconfiança... Mas... AAHHH UMA MOSCA ESTA ME ATACANDO!!

Sasuke: Esta mosca também é nossa irmã, não a julgue, viva na paz, e no amor, assim você será feliz. - fazendo V com dois dedos –

Temari: - Saindo correndo – AAAAAH! MOSCA ASSASSINA!

Sasuke: Eu devo ajudar a minha irmã humana, sem ferir minha outra irmã. QUE DEUS ME AJUDE NESTE PROFUDO E DELICADO PROCESSO DE AMOR ENTRE NÓS! *-* - Saindo atrás de Temari -

Hinata: - descendo as escadas segurando muitos papéis – HÁ HÁ HÁ!

Shikamaru: - Aparecendo do nada –

Hinata: Shikamaru, você quer me ajudar a dominar o mundo? Ele esta problemático sobre o domínio de tantas pessoas diferentes...

Shikamaru: - Levantando os papéis como se fossem pesos - Não.

Hinata: Então eu terei de fazer isso sozinha. Ao menos assim eu serei a soberana absoluta do mundo. MUAH HÁ HÁ HÁ.

Shikamaru: Nada nesse mundo é problemático! Vamos dar 500 voltas pela casa!! – Saindo correndo, dando voltas pela casa –

Hinata: Parece que o mundo será somente meu então... HÁ HÁ HÁ, O MUNDO! É MEU MUHA HÁ HÁ HÁ! – Desaparecendo com seus milhões de papéis –

Sakura: - Rasgando fotos e bilhetes - Eu odeio o Sasuke... Nunca mais vou olhá-lo... Aquele inútil... Vou me livrar de tudo o que me lembra ele, TUDO! E agora, vou mudar minha veneração. A partir de hoje, minha obsessão será... MICHAEL JACKSON! *O* - Arrancando roupa, e se vestindo igual a Michael Jackson –

Neji: O_O

Sakura: - Dançando – Cause this is thriller, thriller night, and no one's gonna save you, from the best about to strike… - Saindo correndo com bonecas de crianças -

Neji:- medo -

Tenten: O que você esta fazendo?

Neji: - analisando- a – WOW!

Tenten: Ah Neji, eu... acho que TE AMO! – Atirando-se para cima dele –

Neji: - caindo – AAAAAAAH!

Tenten: AAHHH! Eu quebrei minha unha!

Neji: Opa.

Tenten: VOCÊ quebrou a minha unha! O: - cara assassina -

Neji: - medo –

Tenten: Não te amo mais! Ò_Ó

Neji: Além de ser amado e odiado no mesmo minuto, eu não sei lutar... Sou tão ou mais imprestável que a loira fresca... ¬¬

Gaara: - aparece do nada jogando flores pra cima e saltitando- Esse mundo não é maravilhoso? Então para que usar lápis preto? Lápis preto não é um desperdício? NÃO AO LAPIS PRETO DE OLHO! – jogando lápis no chão e pisando em cima –

Neji: - desaparecendo debaixo do sofá –

Gaara: NÃO AO LAPIS PRETO DE OLHO! NÃO AO LAPIS PRETO DE OLHO! NÃO AO LAPIS PRETO DE OLHO! NÃO AO LAPIS PRETO DE OLHO! – Pisando em mais lápis -

Tenten: Neji,eu pensei bem e... – tropeçando na pilha de restos de lápis – AAAAH! – caindo –

Gaara: Lápis preto machucam as pessoas! NÃO AO LAPIS PRETO DE OLHO! NÃO AO LAPIS PRETO DE OLHO!

Tenten: AAAAAH! VOCÊ QUEBROU OUTRA UNHA MINHA! Eu não te amo mais! Ò_Ó

Gaara: Você me amava? O_O

Tenten: NÃO SEI! Mas nós filmes americanos que assisti todas as patricinhas, lideres de torcida vestidas de rosa, e malvadas do filme dizem isso para vários personagens. Ò_Ó

Gaara Ah. O_O - medo –

-

Todos jantando...

Temari: Bem, parece que todos nós fomos bem na lição de hoje não é? :D

Resto: - com a boca cheia – H-hai.

Temari: ¬¬ Mal educados...

Ino: Naruto..Hm...Por que você esta sujo de terra? oO

Naruto: Por que tive de desenterrar os meus ramens que eu numa loucura do momento enterrei. IMAGINE! EU ENTERRI RAMEM! O DEUS DO RAMEM NUNCA IRA ME PERDOAR! – chorando e colocando o rosto no meio da comida –

Resto: O_O – medo –

Sakura: Err...Já que já terminamos, vamos dormir e nos encontramos lá fora amanha. O_O

Todos: Hai.

Naruto: - com a cabeça ainda no prato de comida – Deus do Ramem, gomem...gomem..

Resto: - sumindo -

- Luz sendo apagada...

Naruto: - com a cabeça ainda no prato de comida – Deus do Ramem, gomem...gomem..

-

Ninja atrás da arvore 1 : Vamos invadi-los amanha?

Ninja atrás da arvore 2 e 3: Certo.

Ninja atrás da arvore 3: Eu preciso de um banheiro...

Ninja atrás da arvore 1 e 2 : ¬¬°

-

-

DEUS! ME DESCULPEM! POR FAVOR! EU PEÇO DESCULPAS MESMO, MESMO, MESMO, MESMO! Faz mais de **UM ANO QUE EU NÃO POSTO**!

Não sei nem o que dizer... ¬¬

Só espero realmente que me perdoem por esta demora ridícula, e que saibam que eu não havia abandonado a fic, só tinha a deixa de lado um pouco... xD

Estava pensando... Colocar o nome dos personagens antes das falas é meio que coisa de amador, mas como a fic é comédia, e são **MUITOS** personagens, desculpe a quem não gosta deste tipo de estrutura!

Espero que tenham gostado do Dia do Contra, e não sejam maus comigo. D:

Queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que mandaram reviews no ultimo capítulo, elas realmente me deixaram muito contente! – CARA, FORAM 24! :O -

E...não sei nem de onde eu vou tirar cara de pau para fazer o que eu vou fazer agora mas...

Deixem reviews, ok?

Assim, eu fico feliz e posto mais rápido. ***-***

Beijos

Ana Koori – 28.07.2009


End file.
